


Loved Equally

by myaccount



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Miscommunication, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaccount/pseuds/myaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bossuet gets a little jealous of Joly and Musichetta. Cuddles and kisses ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved Equally

Musichetta and Bossuet sat on the couch together, as they did every week. Her head rested on his lap and he lightly combed his fingers through her hair. Bossuet always enjoyed what he called “TV Time” on Tuesday nights. They recorded The Voice on Monday nights and watched both episodes on Tuesdays, as they waited for Joly to get home. It wouldn’t be right to go to bed with one of them missing.

“We’re going to woo him one day” Musichetta declared

“Oh yes,” Bossuet agreed “Adam Levine is absolutely charming” he paused “I’m not sure if Joly likes his music though”

“Joly is picky and Adam is handsome. We’re going to woo him”

“You think four people can fit in our king sized bed?”

“Not with the way you sleep” she teased, poking his side.

By the end of their episode, they were on the edge of the couch.

“If he goes home we’re done watching this show” Musichetta declared

“What!? But he’s not even that good!” Bossuet argued “And besides, he’s on Christina’s team. I thought we liked Adam”

“But this guy-“

The door opened, interrupting their banter.

“Honeys I’m home!” Joly’s voice filled the room as he greeted them the way he did every week at ten o’clock.

“Hello dear!” Musichetta welcomed him warmly “You just missed The Voice” 

“Oh goody” He walked over and kissed the top of her head, per usual “Hope you had a good day.”

“Yup” She responded happily “The café was pretty steady. That’s all I ever ask.”

“What about you?” Joly asked, kissing Bossuet’s head next.

“Oh!” Bossuet exclaimed, startled out of his thoughts “Uhh- I had a decent, boring day at work”

“Nothing else?” Joly asked, raising an eyebrow “You and Bahorel didn’t ditch out early like usual?”

“Nope” was all Bossuet said.

“Okay…” Joly responded quietly.

An awkward moment of silence passed.

“Well, I’m going to take my shower now.” Musichetta patted Bossuet on the knee and stood up. “Why don’t you two go get the bed warm, yeah?”

Joly turned and walked to the closet and slipped off his shoes, like he did every Tuesday. He then stepped back, held his arms out from his sides and waited.

“Bossuet?” he called out after a moment. There was no response. “Where’d you go?” Joly looked around and frowned. The living room was empty.

 Joly walked to the bedroom door and peered in. Bossuet was sitting on the edge of their bed, staring at the carpet.

"Watcha looking at?”

“Oh, nothing…” Bossuet snapped his head up and looked past Joly’s shoulder, avoiding eye contact. “Just-” He raised an eyebrow “Why are you holding your arms like that?”

“I’m waiting for you to help me take my coat off” he paused and looked down “You always do…”

Bossuet finally smiled and let out a small laugh. “I’m sorry honey” he stood up and walked over to Joly “Let me help you with that then”

Bossuet stood behind him and held the ends of both of Joly’s sleeves. Joly pulled both of his arms in, freeing them from his coat. He stepped forward as Bossuet automatically started folding his coat. They stood in silence for a moment.

“I’m sorry” Bossuet finally said, finally making eye contact with Joly. “I’m sorry I’ve been a little grouchy. I just-“ He paused he tried to keep his mouth from turning into a frown “You like ‘Chetta more than me, right?”

Joly looked into his beautiful boyfriend’s eyes and saw that, with the most sincerity, Bossuet actually believed what he said.

“Oh, Bossuet,” He honestly didn’t know what else to say. It’d be so easy to tell Bossuet that he was being ridiculous, and that he couldn’t feel more love for the both of them if he tried. Instead of saying any of that, Joly jumped up and wrapped his arms around Bossuet’s neck.

“Woah!”

And with that, Bossuet and Joly fell backwards to land softly on the bed, Joly on top of a flustered Bossuet.

Joly couldn’t hold back a giggle. “Sorry…”

Bossuet laughed with him “You know it’s not your fault” he put his arms around Joly, resting him on comfortably on his chest. “Besides, I should have been strong enough to hold you anyway”

Joly pushed himself up on his arms. “Stop that. Right now. What’s gotten into you? I know that you know how much Musichetta and I love you.”

“I know, I know. It’s just that you always kiss ‘Chetta first every week after you get home from work…”

Joly tried his hardest not to laugh, he really did.

“What!?” Bossuet said, almost angrily. “You told me to tell you!”

“No! No! It’s not like that! It’s just” he gave one last small laugh “Bossuet, ‘Chetta just sits closer to the door.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it” Joly leaned down and lightly kissed Bossuet’s forehead “I love you”

Bossuet finally gave him a sincere smile “I love you too. I’m sorry I overreacted.” In response, Joly brought his lips down to Bossuet’s. Bossuet closed his eyes smiled into his partner’s kiss. All thoughts melted away into contentment.

After a pleasant moment, Joly pulled away and Bossuet opened his eyes. Musichetta was standing against the door frame, smiling her knowing smile. Bossuet moved his hand from Joly’s waist and held it out to their girlfriend, inviting her in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing for this fandom! Also, I'm not sure if I chose the right writing style for this story, but thanks for reading!


End file.
